1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for setting an alarm in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid growth of communication technology, portable terminals capable of wireless communication and information exchange have become increasingly used for daily activities and various applications, and to cope with such a trend, vendors of the portable terminals are conducting research to provide more various applications to the increasing number of portable terminal users.
Portable terminals may provide an alarm function for managing user schedules. The alarm function allows a user to generate a specific audio signal or vibration at a specific time in order to announce to or notify the user that the specific time has arrived. Although the alarm function has an advantage in that a pre-set schedule is announced to the user, it is inconvenient for the user since the user has to directly set an alarm generation condition. That is, the alarm function may require the user to recognize the specific schedule in advance, and directly set the alarm generation time for the schedule via a direct input to the portable terminal. If the user fails to recognize the specific schedule in advance or if the user does not directly set the alarm generation function for the schedule, even though the specific schedule is recognized, the alarm function cannot be used. Therefore, there may be a case where the user may forget the specific schedule.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an alarm function for satisfying a need of a user who desires a more convenient function.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for performing a self diagnosis of a device without the inconvenience caused when manually selecting a self diagnosis item from a computer or a user interface.